Anatomical tissues such as pelvic tissues may be weakened or damaged with age, injury, or disease. This decrease in structural integrity of anatomical tissues may have significant medical consequences, which in turn might influence the biological functions of the tissues. There are various surgical procedures for treating such dysfunction of the tissues. Implants can be placed into a patient to provide support for the weakened or damaged tissue. The support provided by the implant may replicate the natural position and structure of the tissue, and thereby help in decreasing or eliminating impairment of biological functions resulting from tissue weakening or damage.
Some medical procedures, such as a laparoscopic sacrocolpopexy, may be performed on a patient to address the issues of weakened or damaged pelvic tissue. Some such procedures require coupling or fixing an implant to a tissue wall, such as a vaginal wall. In some cases, sutures are used to couple or fix the implant to the vaginal wall. This process may be time intensive as it may be difficult to tie knots in the suture to couple or fix the implant to the tissue and often times many knots are required to be tied (such as at various locations along the implant).
In view of the above, there is a need for improved delivery tools and improved methods of delivering or placing implants within a body of a patient.